


can we always be this close?

by lady_liserator



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut, i had to do this, that mattress scene™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: Dani gets payback when Jamie fails to build them a bed. Jamie doesn't mind, though.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this scene has been done a bunch of times, but I just had to write something else for these two.  
> The scene is one of my favourites (even if it's only 5 seconds long) and it's just so them that it hurts.

Jamie takes a few steps back and examines the room in front of her. She has spent the last few hours trying to find the perfect place for each one of her plants, and she is finally done. The monstera got a quiet shady corner next to the sofa in the back of the room, the devil’s ivy is draped down from the shelf above the kitchen area, and she found a nice place in the afternoon sun for her strelitzias. Two of them are currently blooming, and Jamie smiles absentmindedly at the way their colours light up the room.

But then there’s a noise at the door.  
Keys rattle against the lock, and a few seconds later, Jamie hears the door open.  
Shit.  
Dani’s home.

‘Hey.’

Dani’s voice reaches Jamie through the open door of their living area, and Jamie’s heart drops.

‘Uh, hi.’

She tries not to sound too suspicious in her reply, shooting a glance at the clock hanging on the wall beside her. Five hours have gone by without her really noticing.  
Shit.

She frantically tries to shove a few of the still packed and sealed moving boxes under the dinner table and runs to the sink to wash the soil off her hands. Still, when she turns to face the room again, she already knows it’s obvious.  
She hasn’t started doing a single one of the things she had promised she would do while Dani had taken over the morning shift at the shop. 

The boxes remain packed, the furniture that was not needed for the plants still has not been moved to their correct place, and, worst of all, she hasn’t started putting up their new bed in the bedroom. 

Jamie can hear Dani take off her shoes and hang up her keys by the door in the hallway.

‘So, how was the shift, Poppins?’

Jamie knows the nonchalance she is trying to convey is not convincing. She sounds slightly out of breath from pushing the boxes aside, and she knows Dani is probably aware of the fact that the tools Jamie would have needed in order to build the bed are still standing in the hallway untouched.

She can hear Dani walk straight into bedroom.  
Dani knows her too well. She knows Jamie’s promise of having the bed built and ready for the night by the time she came home was likely to stay unfulfilled.

‘I can do it by myself, Poppins, I swear. It’ll probably be done by the time you come back.’

Jamie thinks back to the cocky way she had pushed Dani out of the apartment this morning before her shift and to her suggestive grin when she had whispered to Dani that the bed could be used for the first time that same night. 

She smiles when she remembers Dani rolling her eyes at that, but it falters immediately when Dani rushes into the room with small, but very fast steps.  
She stops in the middle of the room, right before Jamie, with her arms pushed into her sides and she’s glaring at Jamie, her eyes demanding an answer.

‘Jamie.’

Dani’s tone suggests that she is truly disappointed in her, but the way she is standing is too adorable to fully convey the annoyance. 

So, Jamie just grins innocently in response, hoping it is enough for Dani to let her off the hook. Apparently, however, it is not. Dani looks unimpressed, her annoyed expression unwavering.

‘You’re not getting out if this one, Jamie.’

Jamie takes a few steps towards Dani, the apologetic smile still on her face, and she stretches out one of her arms, touching Dani’s arm in hopes of calming her down.

‘Come on Poppins, I-’

Dani doesn’t move, but looks at her expectantly, cocking her head slightly, and Jamie realises she has no idea how to finish that sentence. 

‘Jamie!’

Dani’s tone is accusatory, and she takes a step away from Jamie and crosses her arms, still waiting for Jamie to say something.

‘Yes?’

The the faux innocence in her voice is probably only going to annoy Dani even more, but Jamie can’t help herself.  
She knows she should have kept her promise, knows that she should have at least started to work on the bed, but she also knows that Dani is not actually angry at her.  
Or, at least, just a little angry.

‘Did you do anything while I was gone?’

Dani’s gaze wanders over the room behind Jamie, almost in disbelief, and Jamie takes a few steps to the side to block Dani’s view of the boxes she had pushed into the corner.

‘Yeah, I decorated.’

Jamie puts emphasis on the last words and presents the room to Dani in a sweeping gesture with a proud smile. Dani just cocks her head to the side again, still glaring at Jamie, without taking her eyes off her.

‘And-’

Jamie starts, frantically looking around the room to find anything else to show to Dani. She comes up empty. She turns back around to face Dani with a look that suggest she has no idea what Dani is so upset about.

‘Uh- was I supposed to do anything else?’

It’s a joke, and Jamie adds an innocent grin, hoping it would charm Dani enough to forgive her. But Dani only lets out a huff and turns around, beckoning for Jamie to come with her.

Reluctantly, Jamie follows Dani through the hallway and through the open door into the bedroom. The mattress is still leaning against the wall, next to the components of the bedframe and the pile of screws and nails on the floor. It’s obvious that Jamie has not touched a single thing since Dani had left.

‘See?’

Dani gestures towards the planks on the floor and to the mattress leaning against the wall. Jamie follows her into the room, careful to stay close to her.

‘You said, I will get started on the bed, Dani.’

Dani has turned around towards Jamie, mimicking Jamie’s words from this morning, the annoyance still obvious in her voice. However, her arms are not crossed anymore, and when Jamie steps closer this time, she is not moving away.

‘I was just about to start.’

Jamie lies and wants to add something else, but Dani interrupts her.

‘It doesn’t look like it.’

Dani’s annoyed look is not faltering, and, unable to come up with another excuse, Jamie decides to switch up her tactic. She steps even closer to Dani, her hands gently grabbing Dani’s waist.

‘I mean, I know how important the bed is to you.’

She lets her gaze wander over Dani’s body suggestively and hopes it’s enough to make Dani smile. Dani lets out a huff of breath, as if to show Jamie that she won’t be let off the hook that easily, but there’s a flicker of amusement in her eyes now. So, when Jamie fully wraps her arms around Dani, she does not object and instead lets herself get pulled into a hug.

‘I forgot while trying to find a place for all the plants, I’m sorry.’

Jamie’s tone is serious this time, and Dani pulls back a little to find Jamie’s gaze.

‘I get that. But you promised-’

Jamie nods.

‘I’ll do it after. I promise.’

She drops her voice a little and pushes against Dani, who is now wearing an adorably confused look on her face.

‘After what?’

Jamie can feel her heart swell at the sight. 

She moves into Dani’s body again, causing her to take a few steps back, tumbling slightly, before her back hits the mattress that’s still leaning against the wall. Jamie immediately steps into Dani’s space, pushing her body into Dani’s and burying her face in Dani’s neck.

‘After this.’

She kisses the area right below Dani’s ear, where she knows Dani is particularly sensitive, and finally gets a giggle from Dani in response.

‘Come on, Jamie.’

There’s still disapproval in Dani’s voice, but the added laughter and the way Dani wraps her arms tighter around Jamie’s neck while letting her hips rock into Jamie, suggests that she doesn’t really mean it anymore.

Emboldened by this, Jamie pushes her body even more into Dani’s, pressing her thigh in between Dani’s legs. In time with that, she bites down softly on Dani’s pulse point, and Dani’s giggle turns into a soft sigh. Her arms wrap even tighter around Jamie’s back and she holds her close.  
Jamie grins into Dani’s neck and the way Dani exhales and shakes her head slightly suggests that she felt it.

‘Don’t get too cocky. I’m still mad at you.’

Dani’s voice is breathy, and if she tried to sound angry, it does not register. 

‘You sure about that, Poppins?’

Jamie mumbles the words into Dani’s neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, and the way Dani’s hips arch into her thigh suggest that she is very much is not.

‘Then I guess I have to make it up to you.’

Finally, Jamie pulls back a little to find Dani’s gaze, and when she does, Jamie raises one of her eyebrows at Dani, while pushing her thigh a little more into Dani’s centre.

That earns her another eye-roll, but it’s paired with a soft moan as Dani’s gaze falls onto Jamie’s lips. Jamie can’t help but be a little proud of herself, and she notices too late that it shows up on her face in the form of a smug grin.

And then something flashes in Dani’s eyes, maybe it’s annoyance again, or maybe something else, and before Jamie can really understand what is happening, Dani has pushed them away from the mattress, turned them around, and is now pinning Jamie’s body against the same spot where she had stood before.

Jamie can feel her grin falter. Her heartbeat speeds up instantly when Dani leans into her while looking deep into her eyes before she finally captures Jamie’s lips in a searing kiss.

Caught off guard, Jamie can’t do anything but respond, feeling herself get swept up in the haze of the passionate kiss, and soon she finds herself pulling Dani closer to her, trying to get as much contact as possible. 

And Dani obliges.  
She pushes one of her thighs into Jamie’s centre, carefully at first, but when Jamie immediately reacts with soft moans, she grows bolder.  
Jamie’s brain is still painfully slow at catching up with the situation and she finds herself wondering how she ended up here so suddenly. She definitely is not complaining, though, and quickly gets lost in the way Dani is so boldly touching her, taking control of the situation. She seems to be everywhere at once, and Jamie is sure that if Dani hadn’t pinned her so tightly against the mattress, her legs would probably give away instantly.

Then, Dani then pulls at Jamie’s hips to grind even harder into her, and Jamie can’t hold back another guttural moan that escapes from somewhere in the back of her throat. 

Immediately, she can feel Dani pull back a little and suddenly one of Dani’s hands is on her breast, grabbing her through her shirt. Jamie’s body is desperate for more, and arches into the touch without Jamie even really noticing. All she knows is that she is soaking wet already, and she finds herself begging that Dani won’t stop whatever she is doing.

Through her haze, she feels Dani’s hand travel lower and along her stomach, until Dani finally and without much warning pushes it into Jamie’s shorts and under her underwear.

The sound that escapes Jamie is somewhere between a surprised exhale and a desperate whine, and she finds herself arching into Dani’s hand as soon as Dani’s fingers carefully slide through her wetness.

And then, Dani stops.

It takes Jamie a second to notice that Dani is not moving anymore, and when she tries to kiss Dani again, she finds herself chasing the air.

Then, Dani whispers something.

‘Someone’s eager.’

Jamie has to concentrate to understand what Dani just said, and she just nods and pushes herself into Dani’s hand, desperate to make up for the lack of movement on Dani’s part. Her hand behind Dani’s neck twitches, beckoning Dani to come closer again and to kiss her, but Dani just continues speaking.

‘You know, I’m really tired from working all morning.’

Dani removes her hand, and Jamie almost lets out a whine. She opens her eyes reluctantly to see what Dani is trying to tell her.

‘I don’t think I can stand any longer. And you know-’

Dani smiles, looking at Jamie through her eyelashes, false innocence written all over her face, as she pauses for a second, biting the inside of her cheek as if thinking. Jamie knows exactly what Dani is going to say next.

‘there’s no bed here, so we can’t exactly do this lying down.’

Jamie is stunned for a moment, her mouth hanging open as she stares at Dani with disbelief. Dani is still wearing that innocent smile on her face, as if she truly has no idea how this situation possibly could be salvaged and it's honestly almost impressive. 

‘I guess we’ll have to wait until this thing is standing.’

Dani lets her gaze wander over the floor where all the components of the bed are still lying around. Then, she shrugs and takes a step back and away from Jamie.

Jamie almost falls without Dani holding her up, but she saves herself and leans back against the mattress, breathing heavily and unable to think of anything to say in response.  
She can hardly think, the ache between her legs demanding attention still, and she finds herself praying that Dani would not actually be this cruel right now.

She decides to just try. She grabs Dani’s hand and pulls her aside and away from the mattress. Then, she gives the mattress a push with her other hand, until it tips over and lands on the floor with a thud.

‘There’s your bed, Poppins.’

She tries to sound calm, but her voice is coated with desire and she knows that Dani can hear it. Still, she turns around to face Dani, looking at her expectantly, hoping she at least doesn’t look as needy as she feels. The way Dani is smiling at her now though, almost with pity, tells her that she does.

‘I don’t think that counts, Jamie.’

Dani says it softly and she is still looking at Jamie with big innocent eyes. If it wasn’t for the ache between her legs and the flush of Dani’s cheeks, Jamie would probably have questioned whether Dani had really been inside of her pants just seconds ago.

But then, when Jamie takes another shaky step towards Dani, Dani’s breath suddenly hitches. It’s almost unnoticeable, but it is enough to show Jamie that Dani is not unaffected by this either. Feeling a little bolder now, she pulls Dani closer by the waist again and lets her lips ghost over Dani’s.

‘I think it counts for now, Poppins.’

When Jamie looks up from Dani’s lips to her eyes, she almost forgets to breathe. Gone is the wide-eyed innocent smile and Dani’s eyes are suddenly filled with so much desire that it takes Jamie aback for a moment.  
Jamie has no time to revel in her victory, however, because Dani is already there, wrapping her arms around Jamie and kissing her hard, giving her almost no time to adjust. 

Jamie can instantly feel the air change around them.  
Kissing back eagerly, she finds herself pulling at Dani, desperate for more contact to finally relieve the knot of desire in her stomach. Luckily, Dani doesn’t waste a second before she pushes against Jamie, beckoning her to get onto the mattress. Jamie goes willingly, never letting go of Dani’s hands as she pulls her with her. 

As soon as Jamie’s back hits the soft underground, Dani is on top of her, resuming their heated kiss and licking into her mouth hungrily.  
Jamie pulls Dani’s body flush against her, wrapping her legs around Dani’s thigh, and grinds upwards. She doesn’t care how needy she is at that moment and Dani does not seem to mind either. 

She hooks one of her hands under Jamie’s leg to pull it upwards and to give Jamie a better angle. Jamie immediately finds herself grinding into Dani unabashedly, desperate for the pressure that had been denied to her during the short intermission.

Dani lets her, meeting her thrusts for a short while before then pushing her body up and away from Jamie.  
Jamie lets out another whine at the loss of contact, but the sound immediately turns into a choked whimper when Dani’s hand is back on her, swiftly pulling down the zipper of Jamie’s pants and then pushing into her underwear.  
The subsequent moan Jamie lets out upon the first contact of Dani’s fingers with her wetness is almost embarrassingly loud, and it earns a soft chuckle against her lips from Dani.

Jamie does not care.  
All she cares about is the way Dani is moving on top her, bold and with purpose, and the way it sets her entire body on fire.  
She loves it when Dani is like this, confident and carefree, and she hates that she already knows she won’t last long.

Dani doesn’t seem to mind, though. Rather, she seems to be encouraging it. She moves the pads of her fingers in circles a few times, eliciting more choked moans from Jamie, before sliding further down and pushing two fingers into her.

Jamie immediately finds herself arching up into the new sensation, meeting Dani’s slow, deep thrusts eagerly and without any resistance. She can already feel herself teetering on the edge, and she is almost overwhelmed by the speed in which her body is hit by the various sensations of the way Dani is touching her. 

‘Dani, please.’

Jamie is not even sure what she is asking when she mumbles the words into their kiss, but they seem to have an effect on Dani still. A moan escapes her in response, and she slightly changes the angle of her hand within the tight confines of Jamie’s shorts. Her palm is now pressing into Jamie with every thrust, and soon Jamie feels herself slipping.

She tries to hold on a little longer, to just make this moment last a few more seconds, but she is losing the battle quickly.

As her hand tightens around Dani’s neck to keep her close, their lips still touching, she comes hard and fast and she wraps her other arm around Dani’s back in order to keep herself grounded. Dani lets her ride out the waves of pleasure, carefully moving within her until Jamie’s hips finally slump back onto the mattress, and Jamie lets out a long, shaky exhale. 

When Dani removes her hand and presses a soft kiss on the corner of Jamie’s mouth, Jamie still feels immobile.

She keeps her eyes closed, unable for a moment to do anything but try and get her breath back under control, while Dani is still pressed into her, placing small kisses along Jamie’s jaw. Jamie can feel a dopey grin spread across her face.

‘Wow.’

‘Hm.’

Dani sighs against Jamie’s cheek and Jamie wraps her arms a little tighter around her.

‘You should get angry at me more often, Poppins.’

Jamie realises a second too late that she probably should not have said that, and when she feels Dani pull away from her, she reluctantly opens her eyes to look at Dani.

Dani is already staring down at her, very obviously trying to give Jamie a disapproving look, but it doesn’t quite register with how full of love her eyes are. Jamie feels a sting in her chest, and she wonders for a moment how she got so incredibly lucky to find Dani.

She manages a smile.

‘What I meant is thank you, obviously.’

Jamie whispers the words, earnestly, and they earn her a smile and another soft kiss that quickly turns into more when Jamie deepens the kiss, capturing Dani’s lower lip between her teeth and eliciting a moan from the woman on top of her.

Feeling something stir within her again, Jamie pushes herself up slightly and lets her hand wander along Dani’s waist to slip under her sweater. She is intent on returning the favour and to finally get Dani out of her clothes when Dani suddenly stops her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling it out from under her sweater.

‘I think you still have something else to do before this.’

It takes Jamie a second to calm the fluttering in her chest, and again, she has a hard time to keep up with what Dani is trying to say.

‘What?’

When she feels Dani’s weight lift from her hips, however, she begins to understand.

‘I’ll make us something to eat. And you-’

Dani bends down one last time for a small kiss before she gets up from the mattress.

‘will get started on this.’

She gestures towards the piles of planks and screws around them much like she had when they had entered this room a few minutes ago and shoots Jamie a last imploring look before turning around to walk away. 

Jamie can only stare after her, dumbfounded. She is still lying on the mattress, her face flushed and her breathing heavy, and her body is screaming at the loss of Dani’s weight on top of her.

She cannot quite believe what just happened.

‘Dani?’

Her voice sounds a lot more pleading than she had intended, and it almost embarrasses her. When there’s a laugh coming from the living room, however, she knows she lost. Dani would stand her ground on this one.

So, with one last deep breath in, she pushes herself away from the floor until she is standing up on the wobbly mattress with shaky legs.

With a grumble, she zips up her pants, and inhales deeply to finally get her body to calm down. She is almost impressed with the way Dani has so easily and completely dishevelled her, and she pulls at her flannel to at least try and look presentable again.  
With her breath still not quite back to normal, she then makes her way to the toolbox in the hallway while making a mental note to make sure that Dani was going to pay for this later.

When she walks back towards the bedroom, toolbox in her hand, she can see Dani grinning at her from behind the kitchen counter through the open living room door.

‘Good job with the plants though.’


End file.
